


The Night Is Dark And Full Of Terror

by Nahid



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahid/pseuds/Nahid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis Nightmares after Renly's killing. Some bitter memories of Renly bother him...<br/>کابوسهای استنیس بعد از کشته شدن رنلی. بعضی از خاطرات تلخی که با هم داشته اند به سراغش می آید و آزارش می دهد.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction here and first Persian language in A3O too. I hope I find my Iranian friends here.  
> 

سکوت شب, وهم آور است. انگار که اين بيصدايي حتي طنين نفسها را به درون خودش مي کشد.چندين روز است که اين احساس را دارد و گاهي از تنها ماندن و گوش کردن به خلايي که بين صداهاي اطرافش وجود دارد وحشت مي کند. همهمه ها که گاه دورند ومبهم و گاه نزديک و شفاف آزارش مي دهند.اما انگار بر همه اينها سکوتي سنگين و تيره سايه انداخته است. استنيس با اکراه پتو را تا روي سينه اش بالا مي کشد. انگار که براي مجازات آماده مي شود. در يک هفته گذشته حتي يک شب را هم راحت نخوابيده بود. هراس دارد که او امشب به چه صورت به سراغش خواهد آمد. هر شب با شکلي متفاوت, سني متفاوت و شرايطي متفاوت مي ايد. هر شب با تصاويري از خاطرات دور همراه است که استنيس نمي داند کجا ذخيره شده اند. خيلي از اين تصاوير مدتهاست که فراموش شده اند. انگار دستي,اتفاقات گذشته را بر هم مي زد و به عمد دردناکترين يا تلخترينها را بيرون مي کشد. شايد بدترين گفتگوهايي که در طول اين سالها با هم داشتند.

دقيقا" سه روز از آن اتفاق عجيب و ناگهاني گذشته بود که اولين خواب به سراغش آمد. فکرش هنوز مشغول انبوه سپاهي بود که نصيبش شده بود و دلچرکين از اينکه اشرافزاده هايي را که پشيزي برايشان ارزش قائل نبود بخشيده بود. چاره ديگري نداشت. مجبور بود با همين آدمهاي دورو و ترسو کنار بيايد. هر چند تحقيرشان مي کرد و مي دانست که آنها هم به ناچار به او پيوسته اند. زماني که حق انتخاب داشتند هيچکدام او را انتخاب نکرده بودند. هر چند که ظاهر خشک و سردش خلاف اينرا نشان ميداد اما برايش دردناک بود که حتي نزديکترين خويشانش, خانواده همسرش که شايد فقط به خاطر مصالح سياسي با او ازدواج کرده بود, هم حق پادشاهي او را ناديده گرفته بودند و به لشگر برادرش پيوسته بودند. برادر کوچکترش....

سه شب بعد از کشته شدن او, تازه غرق در خواب پريشان و ناآرامش شده بود با صدايي شبيه گريه يا غرغر يک کودک از خواب بيدار شد. صداي کودکي پنج, شش ساله. از تخت بيرون امد. فضاي چادر کاملا" تغيير کرده بود. لحظه اي متحير  بر جاي ماند. در گوشه اي دور از ورودي چادر, تختي قرار داشت که کودکي رو آن نشسته بود. معلوم بود در حال گريه کردن است. با ترديد به اون نزديک شد. نور ضعيف و لرزان شمع چهره کودک را روشن مي کرد. با نزديک شدن استنيس سرش را بلند کرد و چشمان اشکبارش را به او دوخت. چشمان درشت و سبزرنگ که غير ممکن بود هيچ وقت فراموششان کند.

" چي شده؟"

اين جمله بي اختيار امد. از شنيدن صداي خشک خودش احساس سرما کرد.باز هم نزديکتر رفت.

" گشنمه."

از اينکه جوابي شنيده بود تعجب کرد. با احتياط روي تخت نشست. احساس مي کرد با کوچکترين تکاني اين رويا از هم مي پاشد.

 دوباره گفت: "خيلي گشنمه"

صدايش همان بود که هميشه بود. اما از غصه گرفته و آرام شده بود.

" مي دونم رنلي. اما بايد تحمل کني"

رنلي سري تکان داد. " تحمل مي کنم اما خيلي گشنمه."

خواب بود يا بيدار؟ الان گذشته ها بود يا رويايي در زمان حال لعنتي؟ استنيس با ترديد دستش را بلند کرد و روي شانه رنلي گذاشت. رويا نبود. عين واقعيت بود.  استخوان شانه اش انگار که در دستش فرو رفت. از آن بچه خوش بنيه و شاداب فقط همين مانده بود. 

" رابرت کي مياد؟"

دوست داشت دورغ بگويد. حالا که سالها از آن موقع گذشته بود گاهي فکر مي کرد کاش مي توانست کمتر جدي باشد. اگر مهربانتر مي بود شايد وضعيت فعلي اش بهتر بود. اما نمي توانست به دروغ به اين بچه اميد بدهد.

" معلوم نيست رنلي. ما بايد تا جاييکه مي تونيم ادامه بديم"

" اما من گشنمه"

" مي دونم گشنته. اما کاري ازمون بر نمياد"

" من رابرتو مي خوام"

دوباره گريه اش شروع شد. کاش مي توانست بغلش کند و دلداري اش بدهد اما بلد نبود. هميشه فکر ميکرد اين بچه بايد با سختي خو بگيرد. از وقتي که به ياد داشت سعي کرده بود با رنلي مثل يک آدم بزرگ رفتار کند.هر چند که خيلي کمتر از چيزي توقع داشت توانسته بود او را تبديل به بچه اي کند که خودش مي پسنديد. اما حالا سختي از حد گذشته بود. هشت ماه در محاصره دشمن از يک پسر بچه اصيل زاده فرو رفته در ناز و نعمت فقط پوست و استخوان و چشماني اشکبار و معصوم باقي گذاشته بود.

" معلوم نيست رابرت کي بياد."

" من رابرتو مي خوام"

دوست داشت بگويد که **رابرت هيچوقت توجه چنداني به تو نداشته است, فقط من براي تو وقت گذاشته ام و از تو مراقبت کرده ام** اما مي دانست که اين حرفش در گوش رنلي فرو نخواهد رفت. رابرت براي او هميشه برادر بزرگتر و جذابتر بود که هر از گاهي سري به آنها ميزد و اگر از فاحشه ها و شرابخواري فرصتي بيشتر پيدا ميکرد چند ساعتي را با رنلي مي گذارند, اما همان چند ساعت براي ماهها در ذهن اين بچه مي ماند و تا مدتها در موردش صحبت مي کرد. در ذهنش گذشت که **بغلش کن. بگذار گريه کنه تا آروم بشه. بهش اميد بده**. اما نتوانست. نه توانست اميد بيهوده به او بدهد و نه توانست واقعيت را در مورد رابرت بگويد. از جا بلند شد. با صدايي سرد گفت.

" رابرت حالا حالاها نمياد"

کاش اميد داشت که اين حرفش اشتباه از آب در بيايد اما سير اتفاقات آينده هم همين را نشان داده بود.متاسفانه از آينده خبر داشت.

" فقط بايد تحمل کني. مي فهمي؟"

رنلي تکاني خورد. لباس سبک خانگي اش انگار به تنش زار مي زد. ناگهان اخمهايش در هم رفت و چشمانش برقي زد.

" دوستت ندارم استنيس. تو مي خواي همه رو بکشي"

استنيس لحظه مکث کرد. مطمئنا" رنلي اين حرف را از دهان بزرگترها شنيده بود. تا به حال نديده بود اينطور تهديد آميز و خشمگين صحبت کند.

" تو اين حرفو از کجا آوردي؟ "

رنلي همچنان خيره مانده بود. با لحني جدي گفت" از هيچ جا. خودم مي دونم که مي خواي همه رو به کشتن بدي"

 استنيس دستش را روي شانه رنلي گذاشت.

" نه اينجوري نيسست"

لحظه اي فکر کرد اگر آنموقع به رنلي گفته بود که چقدر نگران اخر وعاقبت همه است فرقي به حالشان مي کرد؟ شايد اينطوري آن تصوري که از او در ذهن همه  نقش بسته بود کمي تغيير مي کرد. تصوير آدمي لجباز و بدون گذشت. مي توانست اقرار کند که اتفاقا" بيشتراز همه نگران رنلي بود. مي ترسيد که در صورت سقوط استورمز اند شايد خودش مجبور باشد رنلي را بکشد چون از سرانجامي که بچه هاي ريگار پيدا کرده  بودند مي ترسيد و بيشتر از آن هراس داشت که اين بچه زنده بماند و تبديل شود به گروگاني ارزشمند در دست اهالي ريچ بر عليه رابرت. اما باز هم چيزي نگفت. فقط دوباره تکرار کرد.

" نه, اينجوري نيست"

قدمي به عقب برداشت و از او دور شد. رنلي فرياد زد.

" ازت متنفرم استنيس. تو مي خواي همه رو بکشي. تو آخرش همه رو مي کشي. "

 استنيس لحظه اي بر جاي ماند. سعي کرد خشمش را فرو دهد و بعد رويش را برگرداند. برگشت تا چيزي در جواب رنلي بگويد. شايد درشتي کند يا شايد هم به نرمي آرامش کند اما نه اثري از رنلي بود و نه تختي که رويش نشسته بود. همه چيز در چشم به هم زدني تغيير کرده بود. چادرش همان چادر هميشگي بود و او وسط چادر ايستاده بود اما صداي رنلي از جايي ميامد.

" ازت متنفرم استنيس. تو يه آدم کله شق مزخرفي. ازت نفرت دارم. همه از تو متنفرن"

استنيس دور خودش چرخيد اما نفهميد صدا از کجا مي آيد. عرق به تنش نشسته بود و نفسش سنگين شده بود. همان لباسي که موقع خواب به تن کرده بود, تنش بود. روي تختش نشست.دوباره همه جا ساکت شد. فقط صداي نفسهاي سنگين خودش را مي شنيد.

آن شب فکر نمي کرد که اين روياها تا مدتها ادامه خواهند داشت و سوهان روحش خواهند شد.


	2. Chapter 2

دومين شب کاملا" متفاوت بود. استنيس خواب بود. خودش مطمئن بود که خواب است. مطمئن بود که در تختش خوابش برده اما در چشم به هم زدني ديگر آنجا نبود.چادرش را ترک کرده بود. انگار پرت شده بود به محلي دور. درتالاري پر نور با پنجره هاي بزرگ ايستاده بود. لازم نبود که حتي لحظه اي فکر کند تا بفهمد کجاست. با نيم نگاهي به پنجره مي توانست موجهاي خروشان را که خشمگين و بي طاقت روي هم مي لغزيدند ببيند. تک تک چشم اندازهاي اين قلعه را مي شناخت. با همه زاويه هايش رو به دريا آشنا بود. اينجا خانه اش بود. جايي که سعي کرده بود با چنگ و دندان حفظش کند. استورمزاند کهن اسطوره اي. تعجب نکرد وقتي که استاد کرسن و سر کورتني وارد تالار شدند. مي دانست کجاست و چه زمانيست. سر کورتني همانطور که ايستاده بود دستي به ريشش کشيد و گفت: "رنلي رو صدا کنم؟"  استنيس چرخيد و از آنها دور شد. همه لحظات آن روز سخت در ذهنش تازه بود. خشم و ياس دورنش مي جوشيد.کنار پنجره ايستاد. امواج خاکستري رنگ آرامتر بودند. مي دانست که امشب طوفان سختي در پيش خواهند داشت. دنداهايش را به هم فشار داد.

"رابرت خواسته زودتر برم. بايد هر چه سريعتر کارها رو انجام بديم." مکث کرد و آخرين جمله بي اختيار به دهانش امد.

" هنوزم نمي فهمم چرا؟ "

برگشت و نگاهش را به چهره استاد کرسن و بعد سر کورتني پنروز دوخت. انگار انتظار داشت از آنها جوابي اطمينان بخش بشنود. شايد آنها چيزي از رابرت مي دانستند که او نمي دانست. کرسن با محبت نگاهش کرد.

" دراگون استون نياز به يک حکمران قوي داره. براتيونها بايد اونجا حضور قوي داشته باشند وگرنه اونجا بهترين محل براي جمع شدن مخالفان رابرته. رابرت قدرت نظامی تو رو خيلی قبول داره. فعلا" قابل اعتمادترين آدمی هستی که داره. برادرشی."

استنيس شانه ها را بالا انداخت و سعی کرد تمجيدهای استاد کرسن را ناديده بگيرد. "براتيونها بايد اول خونه خودشون رو حفظ کنند."

"اينجا رو خطري تهديد نمي کنه. "

" وقتي که يه بچه هشت ساله حمکرانش باشه خطر تهديدش ميکنه"

" اينجا سربازخانه قوي داريم و مردم هم خيلي به براتيونها وفادارند. مطمئن باش رنلي رو هم خيلي دوست دارند".

استنيس با بيزاري دوباره به بيرون نگاه کرد." آره ... مطمئنم که دوستش دارند" احتمالا" اين او بود که مردم دوستش نداشتند.

" رنلي کجاست؟" سر کورتني نگاهي به اطرافش کرد. "تمرين سواريش تازه تمام شده. احتمالا" همين اطراف داره بازي مي کنه. " و به سمت در رفت که خارج شود اما دم در توقف کرد.

" نمي خواي به رابرت نامه بنويسي و ازش توضيحي بخواي؟"

استنيس با تلخي فکر کرد سوال کردن از رابرت به هيچ نتيجه اي نخواهد رسيد." من هيچوقت تصميم پادشاهمو زير سوال نمي برم"

 استاد کرسن جلوتر آمد." اينطور به زبان مي آري ولي در واقع اين فرمان برات سنگينه"

 " بله برام سنگين و تحقير آميزه. اينجا...." نگاهش را روي ديوارهاي تالار لغزاند. " اينجا حق منه. از لحاق قانوني حق منه. اما فرمان پادشاه مقدم بر هر حقيه."

اشاره ای به سر کورتني پنروز کرد و اوهم بلافاصله خارج شد. استاد کرسن باز هم نزديکتر آمد." از خدمه هم کسي رو با خودت مي بري؟ بايد زودتر اماده بشن"

استنيس کمي فکر کرد. خودش بايد با همراهاني قوي به دراگون استونز مي رفت اما از طرف ديگر نمي توانست اينجا را خالي کند. کسي بايد به عنوان محافظ قلعه مي ماند و تا موقعيکه رنلي به سن قانوني مي رسيد او را همراهي مي کرد. زماني که رابرت به کيگزلندينگ رفت تعداد زيادي از خدمه و گاردهاي محافظ را همراهش برد. کاش حداقل تعدادي از افراد وفادار به براتيونها را  به استورمز اند پس مي فرستاد. افرادي که مانده بودند حتي براي استورمز اند هم کافي نبودند **.** فکرکردنش چندان طول نکشيد. ظاهرا" سر کورتني خيلي سريع رنلي را پيدا کرده بود. رنلي با چهره اي برافروخته و پرنشاط به همراه پنروز وارد شد. هنوز نفس نفس مي زد. استنيس نتوانست لبخندش را مخفي کند. " سواري خوب بود؟" 

رنلي شروع کرد به توضيح دادن " عالي بود. براي اولين بار از تامک هم جلو زدم. بايد قيافشو مي ديدي استنيس. فردا مي تونيم با هم مسابقه بديم. ديگه مطمئن باش شکستت مي دم "

چنان با اشتياق توضيح مي داد که استنيس به سختي توانست حرفش را قطع کند.

" اين تامک کيه؟ "

 رنلي لحظه اي ساکت شد و با احتياط گفت: " پسر مهتر"

 انگار نگران قضاوت استنيس بود اما اين نگراني چندان طول نکشيد. بعد از مکثي کوتاه دوباره با بيخيالی حرفش را از سر گرفت.

" سوارکاريش عاليه. خودش ميگه اصلا" روي اسب بزرگ شده. بايد ببينيش"

استنيس اخمهايش را در هم کشيد

" بهتره سواري رو فقط با مربيت تمرين کني" و نگاهي به سر کورتني کرد. سر کورتني با فروتني لبخندي زد.

" بارها گفتم که اينجا بچه هم سن و سالش نداريم"

 استنيس دستانش را پشتش را گره کرد. انگار زمان اعتراف تحقيرکننده و دردناک رسيده بود.

" خب رنلي. حالا به حرفهاي من گوش کن." رنلي ساکت شده بود. با چشمان درخشان و گونه هاي سرخ و برافروخته به نظر ميامد که به سختي مي تواند ساکت بر جا بماند.

"من به زودي از اينجا مي رم رنلي." رنلي چند لحظه اي به صورت استنيس خيره ماند. " کجا ميري؟"

" ميرم به دراگون استونز. رابرت اينطور خواسته. تو اينجا مي موني" خنده از چهره رنلي محو شد." کي برميگردي؟"

" بر نميگردم. من مي شم حکمران دراگون استونز و تو هم..." سخت بود اما بايد اعتراف ميکرد" تو هم ميشي حکمران استورمزاند. لرد رنلی براتيون " نفسش را به سختي بيرون داد و دوباره به سمت پنجره چرخيد. رنلي چيزي نگفت.

" من استاد کرسن رو با خودم مي برم" استاد کرسن نگاه استفهام آميزي به استنيس کرد" استنيس بهتر نيست..."

" نه ...بهتر نيست. شما با من ميايد و سر کورتني اينجا مي مونند. اينجا بيشتر نياز به يک آدم خبره جنگ ديده داره"

رنلي با دهان باز چند لحظه اي به همه خيره شد. انگار هنوز درست متوجه نشده بود که چه اتفاقي افتاده. " پس کی مياد اينجا؟"

استاد کرسن کنار رنلی خم شد و صورتش را نزديک صورت او نگه داشت. با مهربانی موهای مشکی نامرتبش را از پيشانی اش کنار زد. " کس ديگه ای نمياد رنلی. من و استنيس بايد بريم پسرم. تو و سر کورتنی هم اينجارو نگه می داريد. تو در آينده می شی حکمران استورمز اند"  استنيس رنلی را نگاه می کرد تا اثر اين حرف رو در او ببيند. رنلی چند لحظه به استاد کرسن خيره نگاه کرد و بعد رو به استنيس گفت" پس رابرت هم نمياد؟"

استنيس سری تکان داد. " نه نمياد. می تونی مطمئن باشی که اون هيچوقت گذرش اينورا نميفته." لحنش تندتر از چيزی بود که خودش انتظار داشت. " بهتره خيلی منتظرش نباشی. البته شايد بشه بری کينگزلندينگ. شايد اينجوری بهتر باشه."

سر کورتنی گلويش را صاف کرد. " به نظرم بهتره اينجا بمونه استنيس"

استنيس نظری نداشت. رنلی می رفت يا می ماند در هر حال استورمزاند را به او بخشيده بودند. می دانست که رنلی تقصيری ندارد ولی استنيس نمی توانست ياسش را پنهان کند. رنلی حتی ارزش چيزی که به دست آورده بود را نمی دانست. دوست داشت که همه را مرخص کند و چند ساعتی تنها باشد. شايد با فکر کردن در تنهايي می توانست در مورد اين تصميم رابرت به نتيجه ای برسد. او تا پای جانش به رابرت وفادار مانده بود. ماههای محاصره را به هر قيمتی گذرانده بود اما انگار اين تلاشها از چشم همه پنهان بود. از پنجره به بيرون خيره شد. دوست داشت ساعتها آنجا بايستد و موجهارا تماشا کند. صدای رنلی از فکر بيرون کشيدش. " استنيس نميشه استاد کرسن اينجا بمونه؟"

استنيس رويش را برنگرداند. " نه نمی شه رنلی. ما پس فردا راه می افتيم"

موجها کم کم به خروش آمده بودند. زمان توفان نزديک می شد. صدای رنلی به اعتراض بلند شد....

استتنيس ناگهان چشمانش را باز کرد. هنوز خنکی بادی که از پنجره ها به داخل می وزيدند را روی صورتش احساس ميکرد. ته ذهنش خاطره فريادهای اعتراض و داد وبيدادهای رنلی می چرخيد. استنيس به شدت به سلسله مراتب احترام می گذاشت. قانون, خط قرمز خدشه ناپذيرش بود, چيزی که رنلی متاسفانه بويی از آن نبرده بود.استنيس به تلخی فکرکرد کاش آنقدر حرف شنوی که او از رابرت داشت اين برادر کوچکتر هم در مورد او به جا می آورد. برادر کوچکتر بايد بدون شک به برادر بزرگتر احترام بگذارد. احتمالا" اگر والدينشان زنده بودند اولين چيزی که به هر کدامشان آموزش می دادند همين نکته بود.

استنيس در تختش نشست. فکرش خسته بودو تنش کوفته.انگار نخوابيده بود. نزديک صبح بود و سپيدی روشنای روز کم کم روی چادرش بالا می امد اما صدای اعتراضهای رنلی هنوز همچنان در گوشش می پيچيد. 


	3. Chapter 3

استنيس چند ساعت پيش همه را مرخص کرده بود. تنها مانده بود و بيشترين زمان اين تنهايي را بيحرکت روي صندلي نشسته بود و به دستانش خيره شده بود. خوابهاي ناآرام اين چند روز خسته و کلافه اش کرده بود. بعد از ظهر, نزديک غروب که در همين چادر با فرماندهانش جلسه داشت چند لحظه اي احساس کرد که دستانش خيس و چسبناکند, حتي يکبار حس کرد که رنگ خون را روي انگشتانش مي بيند. هراسان نگاهي به چهره اطرافيانش کرد و وقتي که مطمئن شد که هيچ کس چيز غيرطبيعي نديده است , خيالش راحت شد. بانو مليساندر تمام مدت کنارش بود و رفتارش را زير نظر داشت. چند بار نگاه استفهام آميز بانوي سرخ را روي صورتش حس کرد اما ترجيح داد که نگاهش را به سوي او برنگرداند. مطمئن بود که او دغدغه اش را مي داند. مليساندر به طرز هولناکي از خيلي چيزها اگاهي داشت و همين گاهي باعث هراس و گاهي باعث آرامش استنيس ميشد. جلسه که تمام شد همه را مرخص کرد. حتي مکث بانو مليساندر را ناديده گرفت و خواست که تنها بماند. گذشت زمان را حس نکرده بود. همانطور خيره به دستانش مانده بود. شنيده بود که بعضي ها به خاطرکشته شدن رنلي او را مقصر مي دانند. اما او چه تقصيري داشت؟ خودش هم نمي دانست. مي توانست به همه خدايان قديم و جديد قسم بخورد که آنشب عجيب از چادرش تکان نخورده بود. نزديک صبح با ورود شتابزده يکي از ديده بانها که خبر مرگ رنلي را آورده بود, بيدار شده بود. هر چند که نتوانسته بود شب راحتي را بگذراند اما مطمئن بود که از چادرش بيرون نرفته است. شنيده بود که رنلي را يکي از نگهبانهاي وفادارش کشته است. دختر لرد سلوين از تارت, از پرچمداران وفادار استورم لند. براي استنيس فرقي نمي کرد که آن محافظ که بود اما مهم اين بود که يکي از افراد معتمد رنلي به او خيانت کرده بود. رنلي هميشه به محبوبيتش مي باليد و دوستانش مايه مباهاتش بودند. دوستاني قابل اعتماد و وفادار! اما حالا استنيس دوست داشت ته دلش آن خوش خيالي را تحقير کند. اعتماد به آدمها, دوستي و نزديکي با کسانيکه تحسينت مي کردند. هرچند بارها و بارها تمسخر برادرش را به خاطر اين موضوع تحمل کرده بود اما اينها چيزهايي بود که استنيس نمي توانست درک کند. " يک پادشاه فقط رعيت دارد و دشمن".   
حتي قويترين مردها هم در برابر خواب از پا در مي ايند. استنيس هر چه کرد نتوانست خودش را بيدار نگه دارد و کم کم پلکهايش سنگين شد. اما به خواب فرورفتن معادل بود با شروع دوباره روياها و خاطره ها. خاطره هاي بد و دور. صدايي مردانه اما بلند و محکم از جا پراندش. صداي رابرت بود. مطمئن بود اشتباه نمي کند.غير ممکن بود آن صداي پرهيجان را فراموش کند. اما چشمانش را که باز کرد و توانست تصاوير واضحي را ببيند فقط رنلي را مقابلش ديد. صداي رابرت از جايي ديگر مي امد و در اطاق طنين مي انداخت.   
" خوبه. پس خودت به جان آرن بگو جواب نامه ميس تايرل رو بده"   
انگار در حال گفتن اين کلمات از آنجا خارج شده بود. رنلي نوجوان بود. شايد پانزده شانزده ساله. وسط اتاق ايستاده بود. سالهايي بود که استنيس کمتر رنلي را مي ديد. او در دراگون استون ساکن بود و به همان اندازه هم به کينگزلندينگ رفت و امد مي کرد اما رنلي تقريبا" تمام مدت در استورمز اند بود. حتي گاهي پيش مي امد که دو سال همديگر را نمي ديدند.   
رنلي با خنده نگاهي به استنيس کرد." چرا مخالفت کردي؟"   
استنيس اين گفتگو را به خاطر اورد. اولين بار بود که بعد از مدتها با رنلي بر سر موضوع جدي بحث مي کرد و يادش امد که چقدر انموقع از حرفهاي رنلي هم متعجب و هم عصباني شده بود.   
" دليلي نداره رابرت تقاضاي تايرل رو قبول کنه"   
" چرا؟"   
رنلي لباس فاخر و خوشرنگي به تن داشت و قدش به نسبت سنش بلند بود. چهره اش دقيقا" شبيه رابرت بود زمانيکه همين سن وسال را داشت. چهره هر دو آنها ترکيبي بود از برازندگيهاي پدر و مادرشان. زمانيکه والدينشان درگذشتند رابرت تقريبا" همين سن و همين شکل و شمايل را داشت اما در وجود رابرت خشونتي وجود داشت که استنيس انرا در رنلي نمي ديد. استنيس از سوال رنلي تعجب کرد.  
" حتي اگه رابرت قبول کرد تو نبايد قبول مي کردي؟"   
رنلي دوباره خنديد. در چشمان بشاش و سرزنده اش سوالي مانده بود. " خب چرا؟"  
" تايرلها به خون ما تشنه بودند. يادت مياد چقدر از بالاي ديوارهاي استورمزاند تماشا ميکرديمشون. اونا جشن مي گرفتن و خوش بودن درحاليکه ما نزديک به مردن بوديم. همين ميس تايرل و متحداش"  
رنلي با تعجب به استنيس نگاه کرد. انگار چند لحظه اي دهانش باز ماند." خب اونموقع جنگ بود."  
" و تو همون جنگ هم اونا اگر مارو شکست مي دادن به بدترين شکلي مي کشتنمون. حالا چه طور ميس تايرل جرات مي کنه در خواست کنه که پسرشو بفرسته استورمز اند"  
"خب بعد از جنگ رابرت همه اونا رو بخشيد."  
" درسته اونموقع جنگ بود اما همه چي با تموم شدن جنگ فراموش نميشه. حتي لنيسترها هم اونموقع اينطور جلوي رابرت نايستادند."  
رنلي با بي تفاوتي دستش را تکان داد." تو خيلي سخت مي گيري. هم چيز تموم شده"  
" اما اگر تو يا من يا هر کدوم از آدمهاي ما کشته مي شديم ديگه نمي شد اينطور راحت ازش گذشت" اولين بار بود که به نگراني هايش در زمان محاصره اشاره مي کرد.   
" خب اونوقت هم رابرت چند تا ازونارو مي کشت و بقيه شونو مي بخشيد. نميشه که تا ابد از همديگه انتقام بگيريم."  
"اگر من جاي رابرت بودم نمي بخشيدمشون "  
" خدايان رو شکر که تو به جاي رابرت به تخت ننشستي. حالا که مي بيني هم رابرت بخشيدش و هم پسرشو قبول کرده.براش افتخاره که پسرش ملازم حکمران استورمز اند و برادر پادشاه باشه. "  
"تازه داره پسرسومشو مي فرسته. به عنوان سومين پسر, اون بچه هيچ موقعيت ديگه اي نداره. اگه مي خواست حسن نيتش رو ثابت کنه, بايد وارثش رو مي فرستاد, مثل گريجوي که تنها پسرشو فرستاد به وينترفل "  
" اون داره به عنوان ملازم مياد. مثل پسر گريجوي گروگان نيست"   
به نظر ميامد بزرگترين تفاوت رنلي با رابرت اين بود که به سادگي عصباني نمي شد. مطمئنا" اگر اين بحث در حضور رابرت انجام مي شد مدتها پيش با فرياد و ناسزاي رابرت تمام شده بود اما رنلي بعد از هر جمله استنيس چند لحظه اي مکث مي کرد و بعد با خنده جوابي مي داد که کمي هم رنگ تمسخر در آن بود.  
" ملازمهاي خيلي بهتر بين پرچم دارهاي خودت پيدا ميشد."  
به نظرش امد که رنلي با وجود همه خوش خلقي و با حوصلگي اش, بيطاقت شده است. چند لحظه اي به استنيس نگاه کرد و با لحني شمرده گفت:  
" تو خيلي کينه اي هستي استنيس."   
" در عوض تو و رابرت خيلي راحت همه چيزو مي بخشيد"  
"اره... راحت مي بخشيم. اگر راحت نمي بخشيدم بايد تا آخر عمرم از تو متنفر بودم. اونم به خاطر بلايي که نزديک بود تو محاصره سر همه ما بياري"  
استنيس جا خورد. کم پيش ميامد که چهره رنلي را اينقدر جدي ببيند." من؟... چه بلايي؟"  
" فکر ميکني غير از اونکه مقاومت کني و اونهمه آدمو به کشتن بدي راه ديگه اي نداشتي؟ مي تونستي باهاشون مذاکره کني." ناگهان چهره رنلي حالت خندان هميشگي اش را پيدا کرد. اشاره تمسخر اميزي به استنيس کرد. " البته اشتباه مي کنم. تو کلا" نمي دوني مذاکره چيه. مي دوني؟"  
استنيس با خشم دندانهايش را به هم فشرد. " تو بچه تر از اوني که بفهمي اون موقع چه کاري بهتر بود. اونا دشمنان رابرت بودند"  
"خودت بهتر مي دوني که اونا به پادشاهشون وفادار بود. اين ما بوديم که ياغي بوديم. نه؟"  
رنلي دور خودش چرخيد که از اتاق خارج شود.با پوزخندي گفت " تصورش هم خنده داره که استنيس يک روزي ياغي باشه."   
چند قدمي از استنيس دور شد و دوباره رويش را برگرداند." راستي ادريک هم براي عمو استنيسش سلام رسوند" اما چنان خنده بي آلايشي روي صورتش نقش بسته بود که استنيس نتوانست جواب تندي بدهد. " شاکي بود که براي روز نامگذاريش براش هديه نفرستادي"   
استنيس از جا برخاست. يکي از تحقيراميزترين کارهايي که کسي مي توانست نسبت به او مرتکب شود اشاره به ادريک استورم بود. جريان خوشگذرانيهاي رابرت در شب ازدواج استنيس تا مدتها نقل قول همه بود و ادريک حرامزاده اي بود که آنشب رابرت درست کرد آنهم با دخترعموي عروس و در اتاق عروس. تا مدتها از به ياد اوردن آن موضوع و خدشه اي که به حيثيتش وارد شده بود از خشم به خود مي پيچيد و هيچ وقت رابرت را به خاطر اينکار نبخشيد. هر چند شک داشت که رابرت اصلا" اهميتي به اين موضوع بدهد.با ياداوري نام ادريک خشمش طغيان کرد. " مسخره ام ميکني؟"  
رنلي چيزي نگفت اما ديگر توقف نکرد و خارج شد. استنيس مي دانست که رنلي جديت بيش از حد او را خنده دار مي داند و براي همين هم بيشتر از هر کس ديگري او را به شوخي مي گيرد . مطمئن بود که خاطره حرفهاي برادرش تا لحظه مرگ رهايش نخواهد کرد. شوخيهاي که بلاخره هم نتوانست از سد مستحکم جديت بيش از حد استنيس عبور کند.   
استنيس از خواب پريد. روي صندلي خوابش برده بود. از به ياد اوردن نام ادريک حس بدي داشت. فردا مهلت ده روزه اي که به سرکورتني پنروز براي تسليم کردن استورمزاند و ادريک داده بود تمام ميشد و پيرمرد کله شق همچنان تسليم نشده بود. رنلي گفته بود که او معناي مذاکره را نمي داند. درست گفته بود. جايي که حق و حقيقت مشخص بود مذاکره معنايي نداشت. مصالحه روش آدمهاي ضعيف بود.   
با سرسختي که در پنروز سراغ داشت مطمئن بود که کار فردا به سرانجام شومي منتهي ميشود وبا اين فکر حس کرد که دستانش دوباره خيس و چسبناک شدند.


	4. Chapter 4

استورمز اند, بلاخره, تسليم شده بود و حالا او ادريک را در اختيار داشت, اما اصلا" خوشحال نبود. روز قبل, پنروز, پيرمرد لجباز و سرسخت تا جاييکه توانسته بود در حضور افرادش, استنيس را تحقير کرده بود. چه طور بود که هيچکس به او حق نمي داد؟  
"واقعا" پنروز فکر مي کرد که قرار است بلايي سر برادر زاده خودم بياورم؟" برادرزاده اش. به نظرش تمسخر اميز بود اما با ديدن اين پسر بچه اولين چيزي به ذهنش آمده بود شباهت عجيبش به رابرت و رنلي بود. يک باراتيون کامل, هر چند که نام باراتيون را بر خود نداشت. بي دليل نبود که اينقدرمورد علاقه سرکورتني پنروز واقع شده بود. دستور داده بود بچه را به دراگون استون ببرند. نفرت داشت از اينکه همه چيز در اطرافش, در خواب و بيداري, برادرش را به او ياد اوري مي کرد. دوست داشت چند روزي, حتي چند ساعتي همه چيز متوقف شود. اين کابوسها و نا اراميها. اين خوابهاي آشفته ترکش کنند و او بتواند بخوابد. حتي براي چند ساعت. گاهي فکر ميکرد چرا هيچ خاطره خوشي در رابطه با برادرانش به روياهايش نمي آيد.همه روياها در مورد برخوردها بود و درگيريها و رنجيدنها.  
" اصلا" ما خاطره خوشي با هم داشتيم؟" حتما داشتند. اگر فکر مي کرد حتما" چيزهايي به يادش ميامد اما الان ذهنش ياري نمي کرد. آرزو داشت که بخوابد. قبل از اينکه براي استراحت وارد چادرش شود بانو مليساندر لحظه اي متوقفش کرده بود. " سرورم شما خيلي ناآروم هستيد". استنيس چيزي نگفته بود. " مي خوايد که پيشتون بمونم؟" استنيس باز هم چيزي نگفته بود. فقط سري تکان داده بود و وارد چادرش شده بود. دوست نداشت کسي وحشت و نگراني اش را ببيند, هر چند که حس مي کرد که مليساندر بدون اينکه حضور داشته باشد همه چيز را مي بيند.  
امشب باز همان داستان اين چند شب تکرار مي شد. تلاش براي استراحت کردن و بعد يک خواب طولاني آزاردهنده و از خواب پريدن. شروع کرد به فکر کردن به خاطراتش با رنلي. يکي از مهمترينها باقي مانده بود و آنقدر در ذهنش تازه بود که نيازي نبود براي به خاطر آوردن جزئياتش تلاش زيادي بکند. انگار برادرش را جلوي رويش مي ديد که با بي خيالي در صندلي لم داده است. در اتاق استنيس بودند. بعد از اينکه استنيس کسي را پي اش فرستاده بود, او با تاخير زيادي بلاخره آمده بود. رنلي جواني بيست ساله بود. خيلي شبيه اخرين ديدارشان در نزديکي استورمز اند, وقتي که تاج پادشاهي بر سر گذاشته بود, با موهايي مشکي و بلند و لباسهايي فاخر  
اين ديدار مربوط به يکسال پيش بود يا کمي بيشتر. فکرش سخت مشغول خبر عجيبي بود که قصد داشت به رنلي بگويد و آنچنان آشفته و نا آرام بود که متوجه نشد کي گفتگوشان لحن تند به خودش گرفت . خشمي را که نسبت به بي مبالاتيهاي رابرت داشت در قالب کلمات تندي به رنلي بيرون ريخت. " واي بر اين خاندان بخت برگشته." رنلي روي صندلي اش کمي جابجا شد و با همان نگاه پرانرژي و چشمان درخشان هميشگي اش او را برانداز کرد. استنيس دقيقا" به خاطر داشت که چقدر آن موقع ناآرام بود و دنبال کلمات مناسب مي گشت تا بتواند موضوع را با رنلي مطرح کند.اما بلاخره با لحني خشمگين و پر گله گفت: "چند ساعت من رو اينجا معطل کردي."  
" پيغام دادم که ديرتر ميام. مي تونستي بري"  
" و ميشه بپرسم که مشغول چه کاري بودي؟"  
" نه, فکر نکنم بشه بپرسي . جزئياتش خيلي به تو مربوط نميشه." و طوري خنديد که حرفش به نظر استنيس توهين آميز نيامد.او را رنلي را فراخوانده بود تا موضوع مهمي را با او در ميان بگذارد. فکر کرده بود به عنوان برادرش و عضوي از خاندان براتيون حتما" بايد از اين مطلب مطلع شود اما حالا که رنلي, با تاخير زياد, بلاخره اينجا بود, به نظرش امد که تنهاتر از هميشه است. هيچوقت از احساس تنهايي ناراحت نشده بود, عادت داشت که مرزي مستحکم و غير قابل نفوذ بين خود و اطرافيانش بکشد اما گاهي, فقط گاهي, حس مي کرد که شايد بتواند با برادرانش رابطه بهتري داشته باشد و البته همه اين اوقات از حسش پشيمان مي شد. شايد از رنلي توقع همان کودک شاد و معصومي را داشت که در استورمز اند به عنوان حکمران گذاشته بود و رفته بود اما جواني که بعدها ديد اصلا" با تصورش نمي خواند. خودش هم نمي دانست چه توقعي از برادر جوانترش دارد. تا جايي که مي توانست سعي کرد لحنش را سرد و بي تفاوت نشان دهد.  
" اما کلياتش که به من مربوطه؟ حماقتهاي شما دو تا برادر مال خودتونه اما عواقبش گريبان همه ما رو مي گيره"  
لبخند رنلي کمرنگ شد. "حماقتهاي رابرت گردن خودشه اما عاقبت کدوم کار من گريبان تو رو گرفته!"  
" مي دوني که تو دربار اغلب از رابطه تو با اين پسرک, تايرل, خبر دارن ؟ " هيچوقت قصد نداشت که اين موضوع را به روي رنلي بياورد, موضوع شرم اوري بود که حتي به زبان اوردنش هم کار راحتي نبود. نمي دانست عياشيهاي بي حد و حساب رابرت بدتر است يا انحراف اخلاقي رنلي. اما در آن لحظه خشم و نفرتش از هر چه رسوايي که ممکن بود گريبان گيرشان شود باعث شد اين حرف از دهانش خارج شود. رنلي حتي سعي نکرد که موضوع را کتمان کند. از جا بلند شد. " اينم به تو مربوط نميشه برادر." معلوم بود که سعي مي کند لبخندش را حفظ کند.  
" چه طور به من مربوط نميشه؟ واي بر اين خاندان بخت برگشته. داريد براي بر هم زدن استحکام خاندان با هم رقابت مي کنيد."  
" نمي دونستم استحکام خاندان براتيون تو اتاق خواب رابرت تعيين ميشه يا ...؟" جمله اش را ادامه نداد.  
" رابرت پادشاهه. بايد به فکر اداره قلمروش باشه اما به زور مي تونه سر پا بند بشه. تو هم بدتر از اون."  
" من بدتر از رابرت؟" چشمان رنلي از تعجب گرد شد." شبانه روز مستم يا حرومزاده هامو نمي توني از تو خيابونا جمع کني؟" مکثي کرد. " حتما نگرانيت اينه که تا حالا نتونستم تو يه جنگ حسابي چند نفر رو سلاخي کنم. شرمنده ام که نااميدت کنم. متاسفانه تو اين مدت جنگ خانمان براندازي نداشتيم برادر." و پوزخندي تحويل داد. " سخت مي گيري استنيس"  
چرا رنلي هيچوقت او را جدي نمي گرفت. چرا رنلي هيچوقت هيچ چيز را جدي نمي گرفت. استنيس حرفي نزد. نظرش در مورد چيزي که مي خواست به رنلي بگويد تغيير کرد. رنلي هم خون او و رابرت بود اما هر سه آنها فرسنگها با هم فاصله داشتند. حداقل استنيس از انها دور بود.احساس کرد ديوارهاي اتاقش طوري احاطه اش کرده اند که هر لحظه ممکن است خفه شود. بيرون هوا آفتابي و مطبوع بود و چيزي به غروب نمانده بود. استنيس ناگهان احساس بي حوصلگي کرد. از پنجره به بيرون چشم دوخت. امروز روز جشن نامگذاري جافري بود و رابرت حتما" جايي سرمست و خندان مشغول خوشگذارني بود. لوراس تايرل در مبارزه نيزه امروز جيمي لنيستر را بر زمين زده بود و قهرمان شده بود و رنلي حتما" به واسطه اين پيروزي پول زيادي در شرط بندي برده بود و الان بي تاب بود که زودتر به جشن و مهماني بپيوندد. تنها جان آرن بود که مي دانست استنيس به چه فکر مي کند. دقيقا" دو روز پيش مطمئن شده بود که هر سه فرزند رابرت حرامزاده اند. پدر جافري, وليعهد انها,جيمي لنيستر بود نه رابرت. اما استنيس احساس کرد که نمي تواند اين موضوع را به رنلي بگويد. استنيس مي توانست اين موضوع را بين خودش وجان ارن مخفي نگه دارد و در فرصت مناسب به رابرت بگويد. اگر لنيسترها راز او را مي فهميدند جانش در خطر بود و بعد از او هم جان رنلي. هر دو جانشينهاي بعدي رابرت بودند.  
بعد از سکوتي که به نظرش به اندازه يک روز طول کشيد بلاخره گفت " تو حکمران استورمزاندي. بايد به فکر وارث براي خودت باشي. تو برادر پادشاهي. "  
رنلي با بي تابي قصد رفتن داشت. " باشه به فکر وارث براي خودم هستم. حرفهات همينا بود؟"  
بلاخره حرف اصلي را به رنلي نگفت.  
"بله. حرفهام همين بود" رنلي کمي با تعجب وراندازش کرد. نگاهش کنجکاو بود اما سرانجام فقط لبخندي زد. " تو که به مهموني نمي اي؟" " استنيس سري به نشانه منفي تکان داد. " پس جاتو خالي مي کنم" و بدون حرف ديگري بيرون رفت. استنيس هيچوقت نفهميد کار درستي کرد که موضوع را با رنلي در ميان نگذاشت يا نه. هر چند اتفاقات بعدي چنان پيچيده بود که نمي شد هيچ چيز را پيش بيني کرد. رازي که استنيس به ان پي برده بود به او حق پادشاهي را مي داد اما چطور مي توانست شايستگيش را براي پادشاهي ثابت کند.


	5. Chapter 5

فضاي چادر رنگ وروي ديگري گرفته بود. بزرگ بودو مجلل. اصلا" آنجا چادر خودش نبود. همه چيز برايش غريبه بود. اسباب و اساس خوش ساخت و متناسبي دور و برش چيده شده بود. به عنوان فضاي داخلي يک چادر مقداري عجيب و پر طمطراق به نظر مي آمد و صد البته که لازم نبود استنيس بيش از چند لحظه در حيرت بماند. با شنيدن صداي برادرش فهميد که کجاست, اما اين موضوع برايش اصلا" خوش آيند نبود. او هيچوقت به اينجا نيامده بود, به چادر محل اقامت رنلي. تنها ملاقات آنها در يکسال اخير در نزديکي استورمز اند بود, زمانيکه رنلي تاج پادشاهي به سر گذاشته بود. او هيچوقت چادر رنلي را از نزديک نديده بود.

علاقه اي نداشت قدمي جلو بگذارد. دوست نداشت جزئيات گفتگوها را بشنود. مي خواست که همين الان از اينجا خارج شود اما نمي توانست. انگار محکوم بود که بايستد و تماشا کند. يکي از افراد گارد محافظ رنلي مشغول لباس پوشاندن به او بود. غير از محافظ, فقط کتلين تالی در چادر حضور داشت. او روز قبل هم به همراه رنلي در مذاکره با استنيس شرکت کرده بود و اين چيزی بود که باعت تعجب استنيس شده بود. چه طور لرد جوان شمال رنلی را مدعی اصلی تشخيص داده بود و نه استنيس را! اينهم از چيزهايی بود که استنيس به تلخی به ياد آورد. با وجوديکه اگر لرد استارک زنده بود حتما" حق را به او می داد اما شماليها گول ظاهر پر طمطراق رنلی را خورده بودند. "مردم احمقی که جذب يک آدم احمق می شوند".

استنيس به گفتگوها گوش نمي داد. انگار که از آنها دور بود. انقدر دور که صدايشان را نمي شنيد ولي آنقدر نزديک که مي توانست پوزخند هميشگي رنلي را روي صورتش تماشا کند. محافظ, شنل رنلی را روی شانه اش انداخت , با دقت گيره ظريف و درخشان آن را روی شانه اش وصل کرد.رنلی طبق معمول با روی گشاده می خنديد و حرف می زد. استنيس دوست داشت از آنجا بگريزد. اگر بيشترمي ماند چيزي را مي ديد که در اين چند روز از آن فرار کرده بود. چيزي که سعي کرده بود فراموشش کند, انکارش کند.

همين يکي دو روز پيش, بعد از آخرين مذاکراتش با کورتني پنروز در مورد اين موضوع با داووس صحبت کرده بود. انگار که اگر مي توانست اعتماد داووس را جلب کند, خيالش راحت مي شد. گفته بود که شب قتل رنلي در چادر خودش بوده. اين را مطمئن بود. اما يک موضوع را نگفته بود, اينکه با وجوديکه شب در چادر خودش, غرق در فکر جنگ فردا خوابيده بود و صبح هم همانجا بيدار شده بود اما صحنه قتل را ديده بود. اما فقط ديده بود, مثل يک رويا يا کابوس. دستانش آغشته به خون نبود. حالا اين رويا دوباره مقابل چشمانش بود. برای اولين بار در زندگی اش ارزو کرد که بتواند فرار کند.گارد محافظ,که حالا استنيس متوجه شد يک زن است, مشغول بستن شمشير رنلي بود. رنلي برازنده بود. دست کمي از جوانيهاي رابرت نداشت و در زره باشکوه و پرتجملش برازنده تر به نظر ميامد. استنيس همچنان برادرش را تماشا مي کرد. چهره اش را مي کاويد تا شايد بتواند در پس نشاط و لبخند پررنگ هميشگی چيزي در آن بخواند. يک لحظه احساس کرد که رنلي خيره به چشمانش نگاه مي کند. مثل اينکه چيزي حس کرده باشد. حضور نا خوشايند يک غريبه را... حالت صورتش تغيير کرد. استنيس احساس کرد که هواي خنکي وارد چادر شد. چند شمع با هم خاموش شدند و نور چادر کم شد. لبخند هميشگي رنلي از صورتش محو شد. باصدايي بي انرژ ي گفت:" سرده" معلوم نبود خطاب به چه کسی حرف می زند. نور چادر باز هم کمتر شد. رنلي او را ديده بود. بی حواس به صورتش خيره شد. براي لحظه اي استنس نفهميد که چه اتفاقي افتاد.در چشم به هم زدني, ورق فلزي دور گردن رنلي بريده شد و خون فواره زد. چطور؟ چه کسي اين کار را کرد؟ چشمان آبي رنگی رنلي, متحير و گرد شده , خيره به صورت استنيس ماند. خون روي صورت استنيس پاشيد و رنلي سعي کرد چيزي بگويد. با دستش اشاره اي کرد اما با تلاشش براي حرف زدن خون بيشتر فوران مي زد. استنيس هيچ واکنشی نشان نداد . انگار آنجا نبود. انگار سنگ شده بود.... محافظ و کتلين تالي فرياد کشيدند و جلو دويدند و هيچ کدام متوجه حضور استنيس نشدند. رنلي به آغوش محافظش سقوط کرد و بعد روي زانوهايش به زمين افتاد. نگاهش از استنيس کنده شد اما انگار که وحشت و حيرتي که در آخرين نگاهش بود در ذهن استنيس حک شد. استنيس بيشتر از اين نتوانست تماشا کند. چند قدم دور شد.... پيکر برادرش روي زمين افتاد و خون از کنار گردنش وی زمين جاری شد. زن محافظ به دنبال قاتل نامرئي چرخي در اطراف چادر زد.همهمه ای بر پا شد و چند نفر داخل چادر شدند. استنيس باز هم عقب تر رفت. احساس کرد دستانش خيس و لزجند. بوي خون گرم و تازه را روي صورتش حس ميکرد. همه شمعها خاموش شدند و تاريکي همه جا را فراگرفت و همراه با ظلمت, سکوت هم چادر را فرا گرفت. استنيس صداي نفسهاي وحشت زده و عميق خودش را مي شنيد. نگاهي به اطرافش کرد. همه جا تاريک بود. دستهايش را به صورتش کشيد. هم دستها و هم صورتش خشک بودند. اثري از خون نبود. وسط چادري ايستاده بود اما هيچ چيزي را نمي توانست در اطرافش تشخيص دهد . مي ترسيد تکان بخورد. زماني گذشت تا نفسش ارام شد. چقدر گذشت؟ چند دقيقه يا چند ساعت؟ نفهميد. وقتيکه توانست موقعيتش را تشخيص دهد به سمت شمع کنار تختش رفت و روشنش کرد. در نور ضعيف شمع, با احتياط نگاهش اطراف چادر چرخيد. همه جا ارام و ساکت بود. اثري از غوغاي چند دقيقه پيش نبود. لرزش نور شمع سايه هايی را روی چادر حرکت می داد. استنيس بی حرکت نشست. چشمهای برادرش خيره به او بود. چشمهای يک براتيون. هيچوقت نمی توانست آن نگاه را فراموش کرد, همانطور که نمی توانست آخرين شوخی رنلی را فراموش کند. شوخی که در اوج گفتگوی جدی که برای مصالحه داشتند مثل يک بازی بچگانه بود, بازيگوشانه و سرخوش. با غيظ به ياد آورد که رنلی هيچ وقت آدم جدی نبود.

بايد اينها را فراموش می کرد وگرنه در راهی که در پيش گرفته بود سست می شد. در کار او جای دلسوزی و پشيمانی نبود. دوباره نگاهی به دستانش کرد." من نبودم. می دونم که من نبودم" و هر چه بيشتر تکرار می کرد, کمتر باورش می شد.شايد می توانست در مقابل بقيه همه چيز را انکار کند اما نمی توانست به خودش دروغ بگويد. " کار خودم بود, کارخودم بود. چطور آنجا بودم؟" بلاخره بعد از چندين روز کشمکش واقعيت بر زبانش جاری شد. " برادرم رو کشتم. برادر کوچکترم رو"بايد قبول می کرد و بعد بايد به طريقی خودش را آرام ميکرد.کار خودش بود حتی اگر نمی دانست که چه طور و چرا. با استيصال از جا برخاست. با صدايی بلند فرياد زد. " نگهبان" بلافاصله محافظش ورودی چادر را کنار زد و داخل شد. " بله اعليحضرت"

" بانو مليساندر رو صدا کنيد."

نگهبان لحظه ترديد کرد. مثل اينکه شک داشت که درست شنيده باشد.

"بله اعليحضرت؟"

" همين الان. بانو مليساندر رو بياريد به حضور من


	6. Chapter 6

اولین فریاد را رابرت براورده بود. " اوناهاش.... می بینمشون"  
با دست به نقطه ای دور اشاره کرده بود. همیشه چشمان تیزی داشت. چه برای شکار, چه مبارزه, چه دید زدن دخترها. استنیس با تمرکز به جایی که رابرت اشاره می کرد نگاه کرده بود. نقطه ای محو و کمرنگ در خط افق تکان می خورد. باد شدیدی می وزید و امواج دریا آنقدر خروشان بود که هر لحظه نقطه کمرنگ را ناپدید می کرد و دوباره نشان می داد. رابرت با خوشحالی دستش را به لبه دیوار کوبیده بود. باد مثل شلاقی موهای مشکی اش را در هم ریخته بود. صدای گرم و پرانرژی اش فضای بالای برج را پر کرده بود.  
" دارن می رسن. غروب نشده اینجان." 

ساعتها از آن زمان گذشته بود. کشتی نزدیک و نزدیکتر شده بود, آنقدر که حتی چشمان کم سو سرهاربرت پیر هم می توانست پرچم باشکوه و طلایی رنگ براتیونها را بر فراز "ویند پرود" تشخیص دهد. پسرها منتظر به لبه بارو تکیه داده بودند و لحظه به لحظه پیش آمدن کشتی پدرشان را تماشا می کردند. دریا طوفانی شده بود؛ اما در استورمز اند, طوفان اتفاق جدیدی نبود. این سرزمین با طوفان و موجهای خروشان الفت دیرینه ای داشت و دریای ناآرام قسمتی از زندگی هر روزه آنها بود. هر چند این بار طوفان سخت تر از همیشه بود و گاهی که موجهای ناآرام از جا بر می خواستند و خود را به تنه کشتی لرداستفون می کوبیدند استنیس احساس دلهره می کرد. حالا کشتی وارد خلیج شده بود. استاد کرسن هم به آنها پیوسته بود و صحنه را تماشا می کرد. امواج کشتی را محاصره کرده بودند و گاهی انقدر بلند بودند که برای چند لحظه عرشه "ویند پرود" را با پنچه های نیرومندشان می پوشاندند. استنیس عاشق این کشتی بود و همیشه خودش را در لباس فرماندهی آن تصور می کرد و در رویاهای کودکی اش همه دنیا را با آن زیر پا می گذاشت. اما حالا, ویندپرود بیچاره مثل یک قایق ماهیگیری حقیر در امواج بالا و پایین می رفت و به سبکی پر می چرخید و کج می شد. برای لحظه ای کشتی انقدر خم شد که استنیس مطمئن شد واژگون شده , اما ویندپرود دوباره قامتش را صاف کرد. قامتش راست شد اما بدون تیرهایی که بادبانهای جمع شده روی آن بسته شده بودند. رابرت فریادی از حیرت کشید.  
" نه...." چند قدم عقب رفت و بعد بلندتر غرید. " نه... غیر ممکنه."   
استاد کرسن دستش را روی شانه استنیس گذاشت. استنیس نمی توانست نگاهش را از صحنه بگیرد. باد آنچنان شدید می وزید که حس می کرد ممکن است همه آنها از بالای بارو به پایین پرت کند.   
"لعنتی... دیگه چیزی نمونده. زود باش! "   
صدای رابرت, با وجودیکه قدرت و رسایی همیشگی را داشت اما در وزش باد گم می شد و مثل ناله ای ضعیف به گوش می رسید. سر هاربرت پیر دستش را روی شانه رابرت گذاشت اما رابرت با خشونت دستش را پس زد. لبهای استاد کرسن تکان می خورد. حتما" زیر لب دعا می خواند. به تعداد آدمهایی که مشغول تماشا بودند اضافه شده بود. کسانی که تا چند ساعت پیش خودشان را برای استقبال از لرد استفون و لیدی کاسانا آماده می کردند حالا با نگاهی مضطرب و منتظر چشم به بی پناهی کشتی او دوخته بودند. حتی یکی از پرستارها همراه با رنلی نزدیک دیواره ایستاده بود. کسی توجهی به او نداشت. کسی به او تذکر نداد که روی بارو, با این باد شدید محل مناسبی برای یک نوزاد نبود. رنلی در پارچه ای رنگین و کلفت پیچیده شده بود و فقط صورتش در معرض دید بود. انگشتش را محکم در دهانش فرو برده بود و با چشمهای کنجکاو اطراف را می پایید.   
صدای استاد کرسن لحظه ای حواس استنیس را از صحنه پیش رو منحرف کرد.   
" خدایان رحم کنند. باید دعا کنیم. باید برای نجاتشون دعا کنیم"   
و همانجا بر زانو افتاد. چند نفر از حاضرین هم با او همراه شدند. رابرت به رفتار انها توجهی نشان نداد. با شتاب قدم می زد و با صدای بلند فحش می داد. استنیس هم روی زانو پایین آمد. نمی دانست که خدایان چه کاری می توانند بکنند اما در این زمان, هر کاری می توانست راه حلی باشد. صدای استاد کرسن را نمی شنید و خودش هم دعایی نمی خواند فقط با نگاهی خیره به دیوار کوتاه روبرو, دندانها را بر هم فشار می داد و سعی می کرد نفس بکشد. فریاد رعدآسای رابرت دعا را ناتمام گذاشت. استنیس از جا برخاست و چشم اندازی که در خلیج دید دلش را به درد آورد. ویند پرود تقریبا" به دو نیم شده بود و نیمی از آن در آب فرو رفته بود. نیمه دیگر کج شده بود و ذره ذره در هم می شکست. آدمهایی را می دید که از روی عرشه به آب پرت می شدند یا خودشان را به آب می انداختند. کدام یک از اینها مادرش بودند؟ و کدام یک پدرش؟  
رابرت همچنان فحش می داد و رنلی حالا گریه می کرد. دخترک پرستار با آشفتگی تکانش می داد.همهمه ای بین جمعیتی که اطرافشان بودند افتاده بود. ناله, فریاد حیرت, دعا و گریه در هم آمیخته بود. استنیس با خشم به صحنه نگاه می کرد. کاش می توانست خودش را به پایین پرت کند, کاش می توانست فریاد بکشد, کاش می توانست مثل رابرت زمین و زمان و خدایان را به فحش بکشد. اما به جای همه اینها فقط توانست رنلی را از دستان لرزان دختر پرستار بگیرد و محکم در اغوشش نگه دارد. گریه نوزاد قطع نمی شد. تقریبا" چیزی از کشتی باقی نمانده بود. فقط می توانست تماشا کند. رابرت هم ساکت شده بود. خشمش بیشتر از حدی بود که با فحش و فریاد آرام شود.استاد کرسن و سر هاربرت پیر در دو طرفشان ایستاده بودند. می توانست لرزش بدن سرهاربرت را از گریه بی اختیاری که او را فرا گرفته بود حس کند.   
همه چشم به صحنه دردناک روبرو دوختند تا جاییکه دیگر چیزی از ویندپرود باابهت باقی نماند. بین امواج فقط نقاط تیره ای به چشم می خوردند که در هم می پیچیدند و فرو می رفتند و طوفان همچنان آب خاکستری رنگ خلیج را به پای قلعه می کوبید. 

*****

 

استنیس به قصد بارانداز شاه به راه افتاد. تصمیم گرفته بود که ملیساندررا به همراهش نبرد. هر چند که او توانسته بود تسکینش دهد و همین باعث شده بود که استنیس در آخرین شب بتواند با فکر و خیال کمتری بخوابد اما در این لشگرکشی او همراهشان نبود. کینگر لندینگ باید با نیروی فرماندهی خود استنیس و لشگریانش فتح می شد.   
دیگر کابوسی نخواهد داشت. او رنلی رو دوست داشت, برادرش بود. برادری که خردسالی اش برای استنیس دوست داشتنی و خاطره انگیز بود و بزرگسالی اش غیر قابل تحمل. باید خاطره رابرت و رنلی و استاد کرسن و سر کورتنی پنروز و بقیه کسانیکه ممکن بود بر سر راه حقش بر تخت آهنین قرار گیرند را از دهنش می زدود. فقط باید بر یک چیز تمرکز می کرد. نجات تخت آهنین در این آشفته بازار پرنیرنگ وستروس. 

پایان


End file.
